Pearl of the Stars
by The Emcee
Summary: Bobby stands before his brother's grave and remembers... Bobby/Jack, mpreg, implied slash. Song fic.


A/N: This is a song fic, the song belongs to Coheed and Cambria. I own nothing. As this has implied slash and mpreg, don't read it if you don't like. R&R. Enjoy.

**Pearl of the Stars**

Bobby couldn't help but sigh as he stood before the grave of his baby brother, his lover, and the mother of their child, Jacqueline. Standing beside him, clutching his hand, was their child, gazing at her mother's grave, not quite understanding the depth of what stood before her. She was only five after all… And it had been three years since Jack had been murdered…

Still, even after those three years, the oldest Mercer boy found little peace in anything. When Jack first passed away, Bobby had nightmares out the ass about watching and hearing his baby brother die. It tore him to pieces and he nearly lost himself. Were it not for their daughter, he would have never come out of his slump… Although he had suffered his fair share, Bobby knew that Jack had suffered so much more as a child, as a teen, and during his death; the young boy was constantly fighting off the pain, and it was his strength and will that made Bobby see the blonde in a new light…

_**Each night I was to God he'd let her rest.**_

_**This hurts me more than any man could bare.**_

_**She's my angel from the West.**_

_**There will never be one to take her place.**_

He could remember the first day Jack came to live with them. The blonde was an awkward boy of eight and, from what Ma had told him, the kid had been through hell and high water. Born to a drug addicted prostitute whose father was in prison, left of the doorstep of an orphanage, moved from place to place, suffering the abuse from strangers who were supposed to take care of him… It surprised Bobby very little at how jumpy and scared the blonde was. Nonetheless, the seventeen year old Bobby had reached out to the newest addition to their family with open, loving arms. And after a while, Jack began to trust him, all of them, and finally came out of his shell.

After a while, Bobby could see a change in Jack; he was becoming bolder, more active and interested in the family, and he began to talk about what he'd been through. Often, the young boy would leave his bedroom and go into Bobby's, crawling into his bed and telling him about a nightmare or something that was on his mind. That's how Bobby first learned about his past, a past that made even the Michigan Mauler shudder and filled him with a rage beyond any he had ever felt before. How could anyone want to harm such a beautiful boy like Jack? Granted, the kid wasn't a saint; hell, none of them were. But surely, he didn't do anything to deserve the treatment he got.

However, it was when Jack had first turned fourteen that Bobby actually saw him, really, truly saw him. Not as a boy or a child, but as a growing, attractive teenager. And it frightened the oldest Mercer when he discovered just how attractive he found his baby brother. At first, he was disgusted with himself for ever thinking about his brother in _that_ why; he was disgusted when he thought about fucking the blonde teen senseless into his mattress, about touching that soft, pale skin, about kissing him anywhere and everywhere…

He kept his distance; he eventually moved away from Detroit, which he regrets terribly now because of how little he got to see Jack. Even when he realized that they weren't blood related, he still kept his distance. Well, he tried anyway. And then, at Thanksgiving when Jack was fifteen and Bobby was twenty four, everything came out into the open, and he was shocked to find that Cracker Jack felt the same way about him. That was one day that Bobby will never forget. Ever.

_**When you go, I will know. **_

_**Follow you to the stars.**_

_**And when the world burns apart,**_

_**There'll be a place for your car. **_

There first year together was tough, as Bobby lived elsewhere and Jack was still in high school. Ma was, of course, accepting of their new relationship. Jeremiah and Angel ragged on them both as much as they could, but they meant well. They all knew that Bobby and Jack needed each other, completed each other in a way that not many people could be completed. Yes, they had their fights, but they always made up, and the make-up sex was absolutely amazing. Hell, the sex was always amazing. Jack was amazing. And Bobby would do anything to make his sweetheart happy…

_**I'd give you everything**_

_**If only I'd have known you'd take it.**_

_**But you don't,**_

'_**Cause you're you.**_

_**That's why I'll always love you…**_

_**My Pearl of the stars.**_

Once Jack had graduated high school, he moved in with Bobby. He was playing in a band, and Bobby thought they were every good. The lyrics Jack wrote were so…touching, beautiful, real. Just like him. Jack conceived Jacqueline when he was twenty, and both men were so happy, yet so scared. It wasn't often that a man was able to get pregnant, and, since he was a Mercer, he was already singled out. But after visiting Ma and their other brothers, both Bobby and Jack felt reassured and were ready to bring their baby into the world.

The day their daughter, Jacqueline Evelyn Mercer, was born was one of the happiest day of their lives as a couple. Jack was in tears, from both the pain and the miracle of the daughter being born healthy, perfect, a little angel conceived from two devils. She had dark brown hair, but she had her mother's eyes, beautiful, expressive eyes that held so much, yet explained so little…

_**The pills she takes.**_

_**The pain of which she drowns.**_

_**Our baby sleeps next door.**_

_**She's new in town.**_

_**I'll tell her how wonderful you were.**_

_**I'll remember everything you were to me.**_

Jacqueline was only two when Jack had died. The pain of losing his brother, his lover, was practically unbearable for so many reasons. His lover, his baby brother, the mother of his child, was dead. Their child would never truly know her mommy. She would never see and understand how truly magnificent Jack was or how much like him she really is. But Bobby would tell her all about him when she grew old enough; he swore on the day of his funeral that she would know. And she would love her mother ten-fold for it.

_**When you go, I will know.**_

_**Follow you to the stars.**_

_**And when the world burns apart,**_

_**There'll be a place for your car.**_

_**I'd give you everything if only I'd have know**_

_**You'd take it.**_

_**But you don't.**_

'_**Cause you're you.**_

_**That's why I'll always love you.**_

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Bobby kissed his hand and placed it on the gravestone. He knew that Ma and Jack were watching over them, and although that thought didn't stop his real pain, it did give him comfort. Comfort enough to keep going, to keep living, to keep raising their daughter the way they had always planned to. Bobby knew that Jack was the only one for him, and he had no desire to find anyone else. He loved Jack, and would always love Jack until they day he died and met his lover in heaven. Until then, he'd keep living with Jacqueline, telling his baby girl all about her mother and how wonderful Jack was. For he lived on in her, and so his memory would never truly die.

With one last sad look at Jack's grave, Bobby turned and left with Jacqueline in tow. He smiled softly as he felt a gentle breeze caress his face, and he knew that Jack was indeed watching over them.

_**My Pearl of the stars. **_


End file.
